Invader Zim (2016 TV series)
Invader Zim is an American animated television series based off of the 2001 series of the same name. It premiered on February 29th, 2016 on Nicktoons Family. Almost every episode in the first season were supposed to be part of the 2001 series, but unfinished at the time of cancellation. In August 2016, Cartoon Network XD announced that it will start rerunning the series in 2017. In January 2017, Curiousgorge66 Studios announced that the third season has wrapped up production, and that the fourth season will be the final season of the 2016 series; the latter decision was later reversed. The fourth season premiered in 2017 featuring episodes based off of the backup comics, and ended with the three-part made-for-TV movie "Invader Dib", which aired between April 9th, 2017 and April 11th, 2017. On April 11th, 2017, the series was renewed for a fifth season, which premiered on Nicktoons Family/Toonami Channel on May 20th, 2017. On May 13th, 2017, it was announced that the fifth season would air new episodes entirely on Saturday mornings and have original stories (such as a sequel to the original series' "Zim Eats Waffles") and few comic adaptations. On June 15th, 2017, a sixth season was ordered. Reruns began airing on Disney XD in the United States in February 2017; Disney XD later pulled them following a trial between Mystical and Viacom. In 2018, it was revealed that the sixth season would be the final season of the 2016 series. The series ended its regular Nicktoons Family run in February 2018, with eight burn-off episodes airing on Aura. A final three-part special has yet to air on Nicktoons Family in the United States and Toonami Channel in Canada, despite premiering in several other regions; due to its U.S. premiere slot being replaced with Cottonsweet in April 2018, the special aired in North America over summer 2018. Characters Main article: Invader Zim#Characters Plot Main article: Invader Zim#Plot Episodes Main article: Invader Zim (2016 TV series)/Episodes Broadcasting United States *Nicktoons Family (2016 - present) *Disney XD (2017 - 2018) *Toonami Channel (2017 - present) *Cartoon Network XD (2017 - 2018) Canada *YTV Family (2017) *Toonami Channel (2017 - present) Wales *Disney XD Russia/Ukraine *Cartoon Network United Kingdom *Cartoon Network XD Home media The entire series has been gradually released to Region 1 DVD during 2017 and 2018. The first three seasons were released on DVD in Region 1 by Paramount Pictures on April 1st, 2017. The fourth season later received a DVD release in Region 1 on September 10th, 2017. In April 2018, the fifth season received a DVD release in Region 1. On July 10th, 2018, the sixth season (excluding Finale of Doom) was released to DVD in Region 1. A separate DVD release for the first TV movie was released to Region 1 DVD on the same day. The final DVD release of the series by Paramount Pictures was the home media release of the Finale of Doom TV movie on August 1st, 2018. All re-releases will be done by NickFamily DVD Distribution. Streaming As of 2018, all regular episodes that initially aired on Nicktoons Family, in addition to the first TV movie and the episodes already aired on Aura, are available on Netflix, with the final three regular episodes and Finale of Doom appearing on Netflix by the end of August 2018. With permission from Viacom Media Networks, the series appeared on Nickelodeon Family's YouTube channel in March 2018. Trivia *This is the second Nicktoons Family original series (after Twelve Forever) to end production following the pickup of a directly-related project by another company. *Except in cases where voice actors weren't able to reprise their roles, the original cast of the 2001 series reprised their roles for the 2016 series (excluding the finale movie Finale of Doom, in which only the original VAs of Zim and Dib reprise their roles, with Kathleen Wilhoite taking over most other roles). Notes Category:Television Series